


关于系列之片段文

by wyeth0206



Series: 《关于系列》 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206





	1. 关于沟通

康纳最近都忙碌于拯救奴隶的事业，频繁往返于达文波特和新奥尔良，随着刺客组织在路易斯安娜的不断扩大，他更多的时候都在新奥尔良的殖民地边缘徘徊探索，尤其是今年，他接近四个月没有返回纽约，只在接近圣诞节的前一夜给海尔森寄去一封信。  
属于敌方阵营头号人物的海尔森自己也对奴隶这一形态的奴役行为极为厌恶，对于康纳的行为他用自己的方式表达了支持。  
信里，康纳简单的讲述了最近一段时日生活，并对一直没有返回纽约表达了歉意。虽然没有刻意提起，但海尔森对他分身乏术的原因心知肚明，法国人可没有他们看起来那么简单。最后在信尾，康纳破天荒的附上一句节日快乐。  
很明显，他那顽固不化的儿子之所以会忽然如此有礼有节，恐怕同他在这封短短十几行信里至少被提及七次的名叫“艾芙琳”的女人有关吧。  
海尔森自然知道她是谁，什么身份，但他更在意的是她同康纳有着相似的理想和追求，而且她是个年轻勇敢的姑娘，更是美貌非凡。  
虽然难以置信，并且他力图避免，但他不得不承认他为此感到了嫉妒。  
这促使向来工作到深夜的海尔森头一次提前上床，试图闭上眼睛睡一觉。  
但脑子里的思绪却不愿放过他。  
——什么时候起，我堂堂北美圣殿骑士最高团长的身份对康纳而言已经毫无利用价值了？？  
——这是故意的吗？整整快半年了！就拿一封信来打发我，故意冷落我吗？我是你冷落的起的人吗？！  
——艾芙琳•肯维，有点意思……  
——我绝对不会回信的！  
——康纳看起来很老实，说不定私下里早就学会了勾搭女孩的办法，毕竟我这个老师从来毫无保留。  
——我要有孙女了……  
……  
……  
……  
一夜辗转反侧，他大概什么睡着的，自己也不知道。  
于是，自律到几近苛刻的大团长，第二天睡到正午才醒。  
楼下，康纳在安排管家处理带回来的东西时，海尔森出现在楼梯上，一脸惊讶。  
康纳极为自然的迎了上去。  
“你还好吗？我听管家说你一直没起来。说起来，我给你特意打了一张豹皮，十分保暖，我让裁缝给你做一套护膝。”  
不知道是这句话哪里惹怒了海尔森，他眉头一皱，鼻子里哼出一口冷气。  
“你凭什么认为你有权力指使我的裁缝？”  
康纳脚步一顿，面上露出一副莫名其妙的神情，端详了他几眼，立刻朝身后抱着物品的管家说：“那就不做了，”随即几步走上去，手快触碰到海尔森时，被男人故意转身避开了。  
这一次，康纳的神情变换的多了一点。  
“还疼吗？你的膝盖。”  
这忽然的询问令海尔森觉得有些难堪，胸口发闷，伴随着一丝莫名的刺痛，令他呼吸一滞，不悦的看向他许久未见的儿子。  
“你是在我身边放了探子吗？”  
康纳的眼神仿佛在说：他需要吗？  
海尔森暗自吐口气，不太高兴这种居于下风的感觉，他无故从马上摔下来伤了膝盖，却需要被年轻太多的儿子来提醒，仿佛他是个愚蠢的需要时刻关注的老头子。  
“我是不如你们这样年轻了，但我还不至于不知道如何照顾自己。”  
他自己也不知道这脱口而出的“你们”指的是谁，但他管不住自己想要挖苦的嘴。  
康纳表现的大度极了（这令海尔森的不悦以倍数增长），但他什么也没说，只是轻飘飘的打量了面色不虞的男人，转身离开。  
直到他的身影快消失在走廊，海尔森愠怒的声音忽然响起。  
“你这次又准备呆多久？”  
青年回过头来看向他，在海尔森看来对方无辜极了，他的头晃了晃，露出一副思索的样子。  
“大概几天吧。”  
海尔森按耐住几乎脱口而出的咆哮，生硬的回道：“那你回来干什么？！”  
刺客忽然笑了起来，这很难得，就连海尔森也在看见后气消了不少。  
“我在信里不是说了，特意回来看你的。”  
海尔森在原地停了几秒，白了对方一眼后，装作若无其事的下楼了。这不能怪他，毕竟他昨天满脑子都是不齿言明的情绪，又怎么会注意到康纳故意轻描淡写的一句“回家”？  
看来他们的沟通方式的确有问题，或许，晚上可以再进一步的交流看看？

The End


	2. 关于谈话

刺客康纳和狼康进行了一场愚蠢，蠢透了的谈话。  
“嘿，我们得谈谈。”  
“关于什么？”  
“我见过你们两在床上的表现，糟透了！”  
“等等，你见过什么？！”  
“你和他，在床上，以及，你应该关注我说的重点：糟透了！”  
“等下，你究竟什么时候…？”  
“一个星期前，我倒挂在那颗橡树上，你们太过专注甚至没注意窗帘没拉。”  
“我的天！……这，你根本就不应该……我想我该走了。”  
“这没什么可觉得窘迫的，我也觉得光线明亮的情况下更方便得多，比如说昨天……”  
“我一点都不想知道你们的，呃，细节。”  
“你真的在为这个吃醋吗？哪怕我们实际上都是一个人，并且跟同一个人上床？”  
“……你究竟想说什么？”  
“你真的很不擅长聊天，我之前就说了，糟透了！”  
“你有什么建议吗？”  
“小心点，我对和你打一架没兴趣，我只是想要友善地提出一点建议，免得他总会在我面前抱怨你像个已经提前进修道院的老处女，呃，无意冒犯。”  
“既然他这么不满，那为什么非要，不可？”  
“你似乎略过了一个很重要的词，不过没关系，可以慢慢来，我相信他非常爱你，并且那也只是他偶尔的抱怨……虽然不是原话。但你要明白我一开始是不信的，毕竟我们是同一个人，只是恰好拥有不同的境遇，所以我打算自己找答案。”  
“这就是促使你倒挂在那颗树上一晚上的原因？”  
“实际上，我只挂了半个小时，那对我的腰有些不利。但我很高兴我发现了原因所在。”  
“可喜可贺。”  
“别那么冷言冷语的，我发现之所以他会那么说，完全是因为你把这种冷冰冰带到了床上，没有人会喜欢被动的情人，你应该热情如火，比如说红树茶，了解下？你在这样看着我，我会觉得挺害怕的。”  
“我要走了。”  
“你真的有认真听我说话吗？”  
“当然，刚好我有个需要离开差不多两到三年的任务，那就提前祝你们相处愉快，最后请替我转告父亲，鉴于他对我诸多不满，他这辈子都别想让我吸他的【消音】。”  
“……我似乎起到了反效果。”

The end


	3. 关于帽子

海尔森的帽子总是端端正正的被主人戴在头上，张扬着一种与生俱来的内敛华贵，而海尔森给予了它应有的地位。这就是为什么，当他被疾行的人群挤到一边，帽子因此歪了，沿着男人的肩膀滚落到地上时，康纳准备时刻上前，制止海尔森将那群依旧相互谈笑的人扔进河里。  
但他没有，他只是停下脚步，像每一个普通人一样，弯腰拾起来，拍拍灰，重新戴好。  
这令康纳感到一丝困惑。  
而同样的，康纳发现，海尔森更容易受伤了。  
康纳将一头野猪驱赶到了极限，它精疲力尽，依旧斗志昂扬。不知出于什么心理，康纳故意漏下一个缺口，任由它沿着蜿蜒的山路逃走，前面不远处，赫然是海尔森。他那标志性的帽檐即使只在绿叶中露出一角，也足够被康纳发现。  
但刺客紧接着忽然紧张起来。  
海尔森没有任何反应，他依旧保持着背对的姿势，目光不知道透过他熟悉的不能再熟悉的苍郁森林看到何处，但无论前方是何等的景致，都不该令他呆立原地而忽视越来越近的威胁。  
康纳的喉咙发出一声混合着诧异，悔意，惧怕的声音，他意识到自己已经凭着本能在树枝间飞速穿行，体型巨大的野猪却更快，他不由得惊呼起男人来，心里祈祷这一切只是海尔森的恶作剧。  
但这不是。  
海尔森在最后一刻忽然回过头，用一种可谓迟缓的动作避开了獠牙，大部分的，康纳看到他的身影晃了晃。  
怀着海尔森即将被开膛破肚的恐惧，康纳握紧手中的火枪，不管不顾的射了一枪。  
隔着茂密的树枝，野猪没被打中，但足够了，它喘着气没再去关注倒在一边的人，飞快的躲进了树林中。  
康纳伫立在一根粗壮的树枝上，居高临下，注视着缓缓起身的男人，他四处探寻着，但因为光线或者别的什么原因，他未能第一时间发现康纳的位置，随即，他走到一簇灌木丛，试图寻找什么。康纳意识到，他的帽子掉了。他本该皱眉的，本该轻声怒斥，本该不快的抽出佩剑将阻碍视线的灌木劈开，但他没这么做，他只是寻找了一会儿，就停在原地，头无意识的望向天空。  
在阳光下，康纳发现不知何时，银丝以惊人的速度爬满了他的头顶，只能隐约发现几簇灰白，他依旧用着他喜爱的红色发带，他用着一种恼人的平静和，康纳忽然悲伤起来，那是一种它从未见过的，慈悲，就这样注视着天空，然后视线再次落回那片一望无际的山峦。  
这令刺客胸口一滞。  
他猛然意识到，在他未曾察觉的时候，时光不仅将他们联系的更紧密，也同时永远的带走了海尔森的一部分，那些，既有康纳曾经嗤之以鼻，迫切希望碾压在脚底的，海尔森毫不掩饰的对他所坚持世界的狂热和固执，也有康纳好奇和试图探索却未有效果的部分，只属于海尔森和他的世界的人和故事。  
但不知何时起，海尔森开始如同那些爬上他发梢的银丝，那些侵入他眼角的皱纹，那些沉入他骨髓妨碍他动作的病痛一样，被替换，被湮没，在时光洪流中，悄无声息的消失。海尔森没有，或者说他也无力拒绝，老去。迟暮，如同他的帽子，多少时光中和他共享繁华，但一如故事有终章，人生亦有终曲。  
康纳朝他走了过去，手中拿着那顶帽子，海尔森回头看向他，依旧是令人恼火的平静，但康纳能觉察到隐藏在那面具之下的究竟是什么。  
那是独属于他们的，新的，故事。

The End


	4. 关于诱惑

康纳在海上四处闯荡，足足半年才回来，频繁和海盗、投机商、偷猎分子打交道，潜移默化下也学到了一些不太好的东西。  
至少海尔森是这么认为的。  
比如他们站在一起时，那徘徊在他手肘，腰腹间若有若无的接触；比如他们交谈中，那流连不去的试探，深邃的目光；又比如，就在昨天，他们为一件无聊的事情争吵，康纳怒瞪着他，眼里居然泛出水光。  
在第三次康纳故意在他面前从上往下吃香蕉后，他决定不能任由事态发展下去。  
“康纳，我们得谈谈。”他抱着手，居高临下的命令。  
“呃，不能等等吗？”康纳正试图将弓箭背上，俨然即将外出打猎的姿态，但奇怪的背带总是会沿着肩滑下去。  
海尔森百爪挠心，忍无可忍上前粗暴利落打了个死结。  
就在这时，他嗅到一丝隐秘的，带着山泉和茉莉的香气。  
“康纳！”  
他皱眉指责，严肃又严格，竭力避免露出动摇的神态。  
康纳低着头，灵活的手指抚摸着光滑的箭羽，末了，无辜的看了他一眼。  
这简直不让人活了。  
老父亲在心底咆哮。

THE END


	5. 关于克星

“你的儿子，未来会成为你克星。”  
老巫婆那干枯的手指几乎戳到海尔森脸上。  
他实在搞不懂为什么会鬼使神差的走进这个黑漆漆的房间，让一个丑婆婆预言他的未来。  
但他骨子里某种神秘的信仰起了作用，在得知自己确实有了一个儿子的时候，决心在第二天晚上就摸进达文波特宰了他。  
『我没告诉你们，他是个冷酷无情的圣殿骑士吗？』  
但是没什么没人告诉他，他儿子这么可爱可爱可爱可爱爱爱爱爱爱？  
看着床上那个抱着被子蜷成一团偶尔抽鼻子的大男孩，海尔森•痴汉•肯威盯着看了一整晚。  
第二天他一脸懊恼的回家，决定明天再来宰了他。  
但为什么依旧没有人告诉他，在树干间如飞鹰一样自由穿行、跳跃的儿子是如此英姿飒爽，气宇非凡？  
海尔森•痴汉升级•肯威躲在树丛里看的心醉神迷，回家洗澡时发现被蚊子咬了50个包。  
他气呼呼的哼哧哼哧洗澡的时候，决定明天一定要宰了他。  
但仍然没有人告诉他，儿子的大胸长腿为什么如此吸引人？究竟遗传的谁？海尔森•这一次隔得远远的•肯威在心里对比了下……恩，比他高，比他大。  
忽然，他猛的看了过来，海尔森心里一惊，在注意到他冲着这边笔直走来时，竭力控制住表情，迅速由“欣慰的老父亲模式”转换为“圣殿骑士模式”。  
青年停在他面前。  
“你为什么一直在我附近转悠？”  
『because I am your father!』  
但海尔森自己都被这句话的狗血噎到。于是他迅速寻思了一个不会被刺客怀疑为跟踪狂的理由。  
“因为我喜欢看你。”  
噢。  
青年瞬间脸红了。  
海尔森那个时候还在想：克星什么的根本是假的嘛，而我没有选择宰了他，和他搞好关系岂不是美滋滋？  
那个时候，他可天真了。  
事实证明，康纳，确实成了他的克星。  
每天晚上都在寻思解锁新姿势的海尔森今天又在甜蜜的烦恼呢。  
The End


	6. 关于青涩

康纳生日那天，海尔森给他准备了一份小礼物。  
后来演变成了一场强制性的口活。  
只因为青年全程都在奋力挣扎，满脸委屈，最后一边抽着鼻子一边捂着脸结束了。  
感受到了嫌弃的大团长心里有一万头草泥马奔过，不知道的得以为他是在干什么强迫的勾当呢。  
有个青涩的恋人什么的真是太讨（xi）厌（huan）了。


	7. 关于误会

拜他们第一次充满暴力和怒气的性爱所赐，康纳无意中发现自己只能对粗暴的手法产生反应，这导致他们在偶尔和解的情况下，海尔森下意识的温柔却无法令他身体产生兴奋。  
当然男人很快就发现了，他飞快看向康纳的双眼，眼里有着难言的情绪。康纳立刻察觉他想岔了，但他所学会的一切词汇里都不具有表达“欲求不满”的含义，于是他仅能做的是用主动和热情化解对方的疑惑以及，那彼此都心知肚明的，隔阂。


	8. 关于鹰眼

事情的起因是海尔森忽然的疑问。  
“你试过用鹰眼来看我吗？”  
这还用问吗，康纳酷酷的瞥了他一眼。  
“床下是蓝色，床上是红色。”  
“……”

这次换康纳好奇了。  
“那你用鹰眼看我是怎么样的？”  
海尔森严肃的看了他一眼，三秒后，抱手而立，冷哼一声。  
“单蠢如白纸。”  
康纳扭头欲走，身后的海尔森忽然慌张。  
“等等！别转身！”  
等康纳无奈的回头，就看到大团长捂着鼻子，一丝鲜红缓缓流出。  
所以你究竟看到什么了？！  
The end


	9. 关于吃醋

康纳追踪着一处遗迹到了路易斯安娜河口，在那里他遇到准备潜入奴隶庄园的艾芙琳，而拥有这处庞大种植园的奴隶主也恰好是他的目标，雷厉风行的女刺客明显希望按着她的方式来，于是康纳只得和她一同装扮成奴隶混进去。  
于是乎，某一天，莫名奇妙被总督拉着一起参观种植园的海尔森•肯威一眼就看到庭院中央的康纳辛勤劳作的身影。因为炎热，青年将上衣扔在一旁，袒露的胸脯结实丰满，被汗水打湿的长裤勾勒出他修长有力的大腿，沐浴在阳光下的青年整个人仿佛闪耀着金色的光芒（和丰收的喜悦）。  
旁边的奥奇总督得意非凡：“这就是我跟你提起的，费勒（庄园主）的新宠，不错吧！”  
海尔森手中的杯子晃了晃，掉在了地上。  
半夜，破旧的房屋内传来此起彼伏的鼾声，里面躺着的奴隶们大都在疲劳中酣睡，只是在一个不起眼的角落闪过模糊的人影，窗户动了动，下一刻回归平静。屋外的守卫眨眨眼，一阵眼花，继续下一个地方的巡逻去了。只是在他未曾注意的半人高的草丛中，一个影子正迅速朝外移动。  
看到这一幕，海尔森从阴影处走出，爬上房顶，敏捷的跟了上去。  
穿过一片不算大的树林后，海尔森听到溪水的声音。同他一样，那个人影停在流水边，查看了附近后，脱掉一身灰扑扑的奴隶服，灵活的一头钻进水里。  
海尔森靠近过去，嫌弃的踢了脚地上那勉强可以成为衣物的破烂。  
“从哪儿找到这个的？”  
对方从水里飘起来，脸上没有一点被跟踪的惊讶。  
“艾芙琳给我找的。”  
“噢，那个貌美的贵族姑娘。”海尔森摸着下巴，一脸好奇。“她不和你一起洗吗？”  
得到康纳一个凉凉的瞪视。  
“她或许正在庄园里割掉你那位总督朋友的头。”  
“他不是我的朋友。”海尔森毫不犹豫的回道，“朋友才不会邀请我到这个鬼地方来，并且他也不是圣殿骑士，只是个自我感觉良好的疯子罢了。”  
康纳不怎么感兴趣的嗯了声，专注的试图搓掉左肩后那个奇怪的泥巴印。  
海尔森盯着他看了半天。  
“所以你和费勒怎么回事？”一开口才发现竟有些口干舌燥。  
康纳这才回头看他，脸上有些古怪的意味。  
“他不是个坏人，我没打算对他做什么。实际上，我准备今天就回去。”  
“因为他不贩卖奴隶？只是把他们圈起来替他做事？”  
“别误解我的意思。”康纳不快的瞪着他，抓住水面上飘过的一片叶子放在眼前打量，“他是在保护他们，我问过所有的奴隶，他们是自愿呆在这里的。费勒也向他们保证过，一旦外面的动荡平息，就会放他们自由。”  
海尔森微微睁大眼睛，一副不可思议的样子。  
“你居然相信他的话？而我说的任何事你全都一副尽是谎言的反应。”  
“这是两回事。”康纳费解的瞅着他，“所以你究竟来这里干嘛？”  
“哼。”当然是所有刺客感兴趣的他都要参与。但海尔森不打算说出来，他不想在这个四处是蚊子和沼泽的地方和他吵一架。所以他最后看了眼脚边的破烂，将心底的疑问问出口。“你打算继续穿着这身？”  
“当然不是。”康纳把湿淋淋的头发扎好，从水里爬了上去，走到海尔森身边的大树下，搓了搓手。  
“你打算光着屁股爬到树上去？”海尔森和他一同看向那颗粗壮高耸的大树，一时竟不知道说什么，康纳挑衅的勾勾嘴角，指着树顶，“或者你替我拿下来？”  
没门。  
海尔森不屑的退后一步，抱着手，欣赏他健壮的儿子如同豹子一样敏捷的攀爬上树，竭力不去注意他肌肉饱满的大腿根处，那伴随每次跳跃的动作而跟着跃起的比一般人绝对要大上太多的，呃，巨鹰。  
最后刺客轻巧的落到地上，几乎没有发出任何声响。比起回敬康纳眼里若有若无的得意，海尔森在心底叹口气的同时侧过头，给他留点可怜的隐私。  
但那只“巨鹰”在树林里飞翔的画面，短期内是没办法从他脑海里消除了。  
这种诡异的麻木导致他失去了部分警惕，以至于刚穿好裤子的康纳突然凑近，在他唇角飞快印下一个吻又退开后，海尔森一时竟愣住了。  
“啊？”  
面对着唯一的反应，康纳脸上有着明显的不高兴。  
“你不高兴吗？”  
“什么？”海尔森眨眨眼，艰难的将视线从康纳胸口挪到他脸上。“你说什么？”  
“我以为你不喜欢我和费勒走的太近。”青年模糊的声音听着像他正拼命咬着嘴里的肉，或者海尔森正拿锤子敲他的头。  
“不高兴？我怎么会——”他忽然住口，和康纳带着一点迷惑不解和自然不过的希冀眼神撞上，这下变成康纳拿锤子敲他的胸口了。  
“好吧，没错。”他大方的承认，比他想象中容易得多。“我听到你们关系非同一般时差点气炸了。”在看到康纳抑制不住扬起的嘴角时，海尔森觉得胸口被敲开了一个大口子。  
“我本打算跟过来看你会不会和他见面之类的，如果是的话，我就趁你们不注意偷偷干掉他，不管你同不同意。”  
康纳正披上衬衣，闻言噗嗤一下笑出声，“你在骗我。”  
“也许吧。”海尔森无所谓的轻笑，替他扣上剩下的衣扣，在蓝白的袍子还未完全裹住的锁骨处留下一个淡淡的牙印。“或许我真的会这么做呢。”  
“那你真是可怕极了。”康纳抱怨着戴上帽子，眼里却带着笑。

THE END


End file.
